At a Champion's Risk
by Sparxxs32
Summary: Dawn has won the Johto League on her first try, and is now the champion. Her dream is short lived when a when a new organization has made many appearances around all the regions. Dawn has to unite league officials and champions to fight this new menace before it's to late... Pearlshiping This story is currently on hold right now... sorry.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

**Don't worry about 'A New Beginning', working on this has taken up some time. Maybe a week after this, it will be updated. **

**Without further ado, 'At a Champion's Risk'**

Ash: 19

Dawn: 17

Gary: 19

Brock: 24

Ch. 1

"And Dragonite is down! This is astounding! Lance was defeated, you know what this means!" As the announcer kept on rambling, Lance walked up to his opponent.

"We did it Empoleon!" She cried hugging her starter pokemon. Then she noticed the former champion walking up to her. She immediately settled down, and bowed at the Dragon Master.

"Thank you for the amazing battle, I am happy to relinquish my tittle as Johto Champion to you." Lance said with a smile.

The girl only nodded after returning her Empoleon to his pokeball. She followed Lance to the other end of the stadium, where the door the Hall of Fame was. When they reached the main room Lance guided her over to the machine, which would put her data in the system. The girl placed her six pokeballs in the slots. One by one they popped on the screen.

Then her image was shown on the screen. She wore a black pair of short shorts with a brown belt, a black tank top with a pink vest over top it. Her midnight blue hair fell loose.

Lance turned to the new champion. "Congratulations, Dawn Berlitz, you are now the Champion of Johto. Let Arceus see this moment, and mark it down in history!"

* * *

After watching the battle, a certain pokemon trainer hopped up off his couch, slipped on his blue hoodie, his shoes, and put his red hat over his messy raven hair. His Raichu, who was too big to ride on his master's shoulder, walked beside him. The trainer rushed out the door to his friend's research lab.

When he reached the lab, he knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again. "Gary! Open the door!"

He heard a bunch of racket, and cursing as Gary walked down the stairs. Gary slightly opened the door and poked his head out.

"What did I tell you about my _'Private Time'? _I'm busy with research!" Gary yelled at his childhood friend.

The raven haired trainer sighed. "Or, banging whatever girl you have today up and down your grandfather's lab! I don't get why he puts you in charge when he's away. But to the point, can I borrow Arcanine?"

Gary smirked. "You wanna she _her_ don't yah? Does Ashy-Boy have a crush?" He said with a laugh.

The trainer shuddered at the nickname his old friend had given him. "She just beat Lance of course I want to go see her. And by the way, don't call me that!"

"Fine, give me a minute." Gary closed the door. A few minutes later he opened the door again and handed the trainer a pokeball. He was about to leave when Gary stopped him.

"Ash!" Ash turned to his friend. Gary smiled. "Go get her."

Ash smiled, giving him a thumbs up. He ran into the street calling out Arcanine. Alright, to Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh. Use Teleport!" With a flash, they were gone.

Once Ash was gone Gary closed the door. "Wait, Arcanine hasn't mastered Teleport yet! Oh well..."

* * *

In Twinleaf Town, Johanna (Dawn's mother) decided to throw a party. Dawn would return later that night. All her friends and rivals had come. When she got home, her mother embraced her in a bear hug.

"Congratulation's sweety, I never thought you would win the Champion's League on you first try."

"Thanks mom!" Dawn cried.

There was a bonfire, that everyone sat around. Brock was their, he had found away to control himself around women. Zoey was living the life, she had more money than she knew what to do with after becoming Top-Coordinator. Ursula didn't bother to show up, not like anyone cared if she did. May was with Drew, who had changed a bit from what everyone had said about him. Iris dropped by, literally, she hopped out from the woods and right into Dawn's backyard. Iris told her that Cilan couldn't make it due to gym duties. Kenny was hitting on her. Eventually Dawn punched him in the noise, sending him running home to his mommy. Many others came, including Maylene, the Veilstone City gym leader came. Only one person was missing...

Then a flash of light lit the yard. When it died down, ten feet in the air an Arcanine fell and landed on all fours. A Raichu hopped off, then none other than-

"Ash?" Dawn muttered.

"How many times did we Teleport? First we ended up in Undella Town, then Zapadous' island, now Arceus knows where!" Ash yelled at no one in particular. "Dammit Gary!"

"Ash?" Dawn said louder so he could hear.

The raven haired trainer spun around to see the blunette and everyone else. One word ran through Ash's mind when he saw the new Johto Champion, _'Beautiful...'_

They stared into each others eyes for what seemed like forever. Dawn was the first to move. She walked over to Ash. When she reached him she gave him a very tight hug, which he returned.

Dawn felt like crying. "I missed you..."

"I did too." The raven haired trainer said.

Every one watched the scene, Johanna smiled. Raichu and Arcanine sat behind the two.

Ash and Dawn looked back into each others eyes. They smashed their lips together, entering a passionate kiss. They heard gasps from their friends, but they didn't care. They had been apart for too long, keeping the secret from their friends that they were dating. When they broke apart, Ash grabbed Dawn's hand and walked towards the others.

To say this night would be interesting was an understatement.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Hope you like the first chapter of my new story. I took a while but it is here.**

**R&R**

**Til next time**


End file.
